Silky
by Nekon
Summary: (Ryou/Seiji) Ryou get's drunk.... yeah... ^^


Silky  
  
by Nekozuki  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Music blasted through the large dance room, bright search lightly flickering around in circles, not staying in one place long enough to get a good look at anyone's face. Both Seiji and Shu sat in the corner, not conversing since the music was too loud but simply sitting in comfortable companionship sipping on some odd green drinks. Sai and Rowen were making their way back through the crowd, and Ryou was nowhere to be found, having disappeared into the crowd a long time ago.  
  
"Alright, I gotta say this is damn impossible to maneuver through." Rowen growled, clutching tightly at Sai's hand, the only way they had stayed together within the crowd.  
  
"It is a bit hard." Sai admitted.  
  
"I'm actually about ready to go," Rowen stated, than took a good luck at the table, noting the lacking figure. "Where's Ryou?"  
  
"Who knows." Shuu shrugged. "He disappeared a long time ago."  
  
The four looked out into the writhing crowd, grimacing at the thought of having to enter the mass again in order to find the one errant teenager. There was barely enough room between the slithering bodies for a piece of paper to fit through, much less four full-grown men.  
  
"Any suggestions?" Rowen stated somewhat sardonically.  
  
Seiji suddenly stood up, causing the other ones to jerk in surprise. "There he is."  
  
Looking into the crowd, they spotted the Fire warrior on the edge of the mass, swaying slightly back and forth with some big-breasted bimbo in a flimsy pink dress. Sparkles adorned her entire dress as well as most of her exposed skin. (Which greatly outweighed the amount of cloth) Seiji's eyes suddenly narrowed as he took in the two and he began to stalk forward, not waiting for the others to follow. His lean body tightened up until he looked rather like a cat stalking it's prey, arms clenched at his side and long legs eating up ground in quick, controlled steps.  
  
The others smirked slightly at his reaction. Seiji and Ryou had only been going out for a few weeks, but the attraction between the two had been obvious to their friends for a long time, and they were quite happy the relationship had finally started. However, even though Seiji and Ryou were finally in a relationship, the blond still seemed to be prone to possessiveness, and in fact the trait had almost seemed to increase when the two got together. Ryou seemed rather oblivious to it; either that or he didn't mind it. However, the others saw it quite clearly and found it quite amusing. Their normally serene and calm Seiji was strongly prone to jealousy and possessiveness. And right at the moment he was about to act them out.  
  
"Ryou." Seiji gritted out, hands clenched at he stood next to the two swaying figures.  
  
The black haired youth looked up blearily, still moving with the other girl's rhythm. As soon as he recognized the figure standing before him, he broke out into a wide, sloppy smile.  
  
"Seiji! Whadda you doing here?"  
  
Said youth quirked his eyebrow slightly and stated slowly, "I came here with you."  
  
Ryou seemed to contemplate that for a second, before nodding rapidly. "Oh yeah!!"  
  
Blink.  
  
"Wow, he's snookered isn't he?" Sai laughed slightly, leaning back into Rowen's arms.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen him like this!" Shuu said, leaning forward and waving his hand rapidly in front of Ryou's eyes. The other boy looked befuddled and his eyes widened as he tried to follow the quick moving appendage.  
  
"Whoa." he whispered, reaching out to try and grab the snickering Shuu's hand, missing badly.  
  
Seiji rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. "Time to go."  
  
"Seiji." A familiar voice whined. Seiji obediently turned out to see what the problem was and found Ryou staring at him imploringly.  
  
"She won't let go." Seiji blinked and looked behind his lover. The pink girl who he had been dancing with, finding herself losing her partner, had quite determinedly latched onto the handsome youths arm.  
  
The fire boy tugged listlessly at the hand, his expression confused as to why he couldn't get away.  
  
"Ahh?" he whimpered.  
  
Seiji's head fell forwards, and with supreme refrain, he ignored the three laughing boys behind him and walked over. Calmly inserting his fingers between her hand and Ryou's arm, he wiggled them around until he managed to loosen her grip. He gave her a very dark look.  
  
"Off."  
  
He didn't need to say anymore. At his look, the girl's eyes widened and she backed off quickly. She didn't have a chance to fully disappear in the crowd before Seiji was already taking a firm hold of Ryou and leading his towards the door.  
  
"We are going." He stated, dragging Ryou behind him.  
  
The other boy didn't seem to mind in the least, smiling contently at the mere touch of his lover's hand. He looked back over his shoulder and smiled sweetly at his friends.  
  
"We're leaving." He giggled.  
  
"Yes, indeed we are." Rowen laughed at the dazed happiness on his friends face.  
  
"He really can't hold his alcohol can he?" Sai leaned forward slightly.  
  
"Nope." Shuu still couldn't contain his laughter.  
  
Seiji turned around and literally hissed at them, immediately causing them all to shut up and cower back.  
  
They stood back a little and let their friends get a bit in front of them before Sai turned to the other two.  
  
"Seiji in a bad mood?"  
  
"I'd say so." Rowen laughed.  
  
  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
  
  
Seiji sighed in relief as he dragged his lover into his room. It had taken forever to get home, or at least it seemed like it with Ryou constantly trying to get close to him while he was driving and the others laughing and rough-housing in the back. He was just about ready to punch one of them in the nose. (Not Ryou of course. While the brunette was frustration, he was also way too cute when he was drunk (as well as all other times) for Seiji to actually hurt him at any time)  
  
Guiding the still inebriated youth towards the bed, he sat Ryou on the edge and started on his shirt. It was a tight back mess shirt with random straps all over the place as well as a million buckles. And damn impossible to get off. Seiji was starting to growl with frustrating.  
  
"Koi?" Ryou leaned forward and curled his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "You smell good."  
  
Blinking, Seiji smiled slightly. It was amazing how quickly his lover could calm him down. He only said four words and Seiji was calm before the boy had finished the first.  
  
"So do you love."  
  
Ryou smiled at giggled at the affectionate nickname. Moving forward more, he nuzzled his head further into Seiji's neck and snuffed contently.  
  
Laughing, Seiji pulled back slightly, placing a peck on Ryou's nose when the other boy protested.  
  
"Sorry love, but we gotta get you to bed. You're going to have a headache as it is in the morning."  
  
"No I'm not! I wanna stay with you!" Ryou sniffled, sad puppy eyes locking in on Seiji's.  
  
Still tugging on the stubborn shirt, Seiji cocked his head. "I'm going to be right here. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Oh." Reassured, Ryou relaxed back, allowing his lover to undress him. He started giggling and making out with whatever part of Seiji he could get a hold of as the other boy struggled to get him prepared for bed. Seiji wasn't sure if it was completely annoying or utterly adorable.  
  
"Lay down." Seiji commanded, literally throwing the boy into the bed.  
  
Ryou bounced on the bed a few times, before laying still, a happy smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Seiji-Koi! Seiji-Koi!" He sang softly under his breath.  
  
Seiji quickly changed and climbed in after his. Almost immediately the other boy was plastered to his side, cold nose nuzzling into his neck.  
  
"Hmmm, warm." Ryou whispered softly.  
  
Smiling softly, Seiji pressed a long, slow kiss to Ryou's forehead and twitched slightly to get more comfortable in bed. He couldn't imagine a place more comfortable than where he was.  
  
"Love you Koi." Ryou murmured into his neck, the koi slurring into snores.  
  
Seiji smiled.  
  
"Love you too."  
  
~Owari~  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Just felt like a cute smarmy between Ryou and Seiji. And making the former drunk ^^"" I'm sorry! I wrote it really really quickly and not very deeply, but I think it's somewhat cute. WAH!~! Thanks for ready!~! 


End file.
